The Ultimate Sacrifice
by mrivera
Summary: Voldemort had been destroyed, peace spread through the wizarding world. For that three friends made the ultimate sacrifice.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: This Story was written as a Valentine for Shimmeree for the "Brew A Love Potion for Draco and Hermione" dmhgficexhance under my other LJ name nriveraortiz.

Shimmeree requested the following:

Describe your ideal valentine in as few words as possible: Angst. Dark. Smut is nice but not necessary.

Deal breakers (absolute no-no's): No pregnancies or children, please.

Special Thanks to my wonderful beta hafthand for her support and patience with this story. I am very nervous about this story it is only my second one and my first fan fiction exchange. I really hope Shimmeree likes it and that there is enough angst and darkness. Enjoy. Marie

xxxxxxx

Chapter 1

"Let go of me," Draco said as he shoved Snape's hand from his arm. "Where the hell are we, Snape?" Draco asked, not bothering to look around.

"Your home, Draco. Malfoy Manor." Snape said straightening his robes. Suddenly his demeanor changed as he pulled Draco by the arm to his side. Lowering his voice he firmly said, "Now, Draco, you must listen and listen carefully for I will only be saying this once. You have failed the Dark Lord in the task set upon you, for which you will harshly be punished. I carried out the task on your behalf as a request from Dumbledore and plea from your mother in order to save your life. The Dark Lord will not condemn you to sudden death, which I am sure of. What he will do is uncertain.

Closing his eyes Snape took a deep shuttering breath and Draco could see him choosing his words carefully. **"**Draco, know that I am first and foremost an active member of the Order of the Phoenix and therefore my loyalties lie with them. As a spy for the Order I have to appear that my service to the Dark Lord is unwavering. Once we enter the Manor my fate is in your hands, receive the Dark Lord's punishment or turn me in as a spy and acquire favor with the Dark Lord. The choice lies with you Draco. "

Snape released Draco's arm and started heading through the gates towards the front door of the Manor. Suddenly Draco's body went rigid and collapsed to the ground. **"**Snape, about bloody time you appeared with the boy," a rough voice firmly said.

"Crabbe," Snape said. "No need to curse the boy, he was not trying escape. "

"Dark Lord's orders, " Crabbe replied. "Now come along, he is waiting for you both in the ballroom." Pointing his wand at Draco's paralyzed body he said, " _Liberacorpus_. "

The two Death Eaters and Draco's floating figure made their way through the Manor's doors and into the Malfoy's formal ballroom. To say the room was luxurious was an understatement. The room took up the entire west side of the Manor. The floor was made of green marble; walls were adorned with silver sconces in-between each of the numerous stained glass windows.

As Draco's body entered the room, he remembered the many hours of dance and music instruction he had had in this room. The many times he regularly attended Malfoy parties and especially the many times in which he and his mother had danced the night away. It was only during these dances that he was able to feel his mother's caring and love for him. The only bonding between mother and son his Father would allow.

The room felt unusually cold, angry, and dangerous. "Draco! " Draco heard his mother scream as Crabbe led him towards the centre of the room and placed his floating body in front of Voldemort.

"_Finite,_ " Voldemort said as he pointed his wand at Draco's floating body. "Lucius, restrain your wife! "

As he stood up Draco noticed his cruel father take his mother by her waist and whisper in her ear. Narcissa's body immediately stiffened as her pleading eyes made contact with her son's. Draco's eyes returned his mother's gaze. Turning, squaring his shoulders, and tightening his jaw, Draco finally directed his attention to the putrefying creature in front of him.

"You have failed me, young Malfoy. Have you anything to say for your incompetence? "

"No, my Lord, " Draco said defiantly, as his eyes made contact with Voldemort's red ones.

"What a brave response, Malfoy. I see your father has taught you well. For that his life will be spared." Lifting his arm, Voldemort pointed his wand and said, " _Avada Kedavra _." His strong snake-like voice echoed through the ballroom.

Draco's eyes widened in inexpressible horror as he watched the dark green light emitting from the end of Voldermort's wand strike his mother's chest causing her to drop to the ground with a loud thump.

"You see, young Malfoy, " Voldemort said smiling, "those who do not follow my orders pay and they pay with their most valuable possession. Next time I may not be so merciful. "

Turning towards the ballroom entrance he said to his followers, "The party is over. Time to plan our next adventure. Oh, and Lucius, dispose of this useless mass." He spoke as he pointed a long bony finger at Narcissa's body.

One by one the Death Eaters exited the room leaving Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa's body alone in the center of the grand ballroom.

Lucius walked across to this wife's body and straddled it. Smirking he looked down and said, "What a pity. She was always a good fuck." Pointing his wand at her lifeless body he said, " _Levicorpus _" and proceeded to walk out of the room with it.

Draco stood there in shock, horrified at the events that had just taken place. He had made his unwavering decision, against his better judgment. He was keen to turn Snape in as a traitor to save his own skin, to bask in the favor of the Dark Lord. Yet the pleading look in his mother's eyes, made him switch his decision immediately. He could deny her nothing, not even her untimely death. She was the one that always had believed in him, the only one that he knew had honestly loved him, for him. She had made too many scarifies in her life for him to continue to be the selfish boy he was. She and Snape had generously given him an opportunity to save himself and he took it, unwillingly, but he took it, for his loving mother.

He had not expected anything different from his father with regard to his mother's death. He had always known he just used her and her family name to acquire even more wealth and power. Many a night after his father's tirades had he heard his mother's cries. He asked her many times during their private dances about it. She simplify smiled and told him she loved him refusing to answer his questions.

Suddenly he heard the door to the ballroom close and footsteps coming towards him. Turning his gaze he noticed it was Snape holding what looked like a small coin bag in his hands.

"Draco, " Snape said hurriedly. "Your mother asked me to give this to you upon her death. She knew you would make the correct decision. In the bag is a Portkey that was activated upon her death; it will lead you to the Black Family ancestral home in Scotland. Open the bag once Voldemort and your father have left the manor. "

"Where…?" Draco interrupted slightly confused.

"Everything will be explained once you get there, now the Dark Lord has summoned for you. Your father did teach you Occlumency, right? " Snape inquired as he handed the bag over to Draco and lead him towards the ballroom entrance.

"Yes, "Draco said confused as he placed the small bag in his robes.

"Good, " Snape replied in is usual drawl. "Now come along, one cannot keep the Dark Lord waiting. "

0

Draco entered his childhood room and collapsed on the bed. His meeting with the Dark Lord had not exactly been pleasurable. Voldemort also showed him once more, by use of various curses including the Cruciatus Curse, the consequences of his disobedience. As well as informing him the magical training would continue under the direction of Snape. According to Voldemort, Draco was of no use to him without completion of his magical education. He rolled over on his side, his muscles still twitching from the last curse he had suffered. Feeling a protuberance between his leg and the mattress he reached into his robes and pulled out the small bag Snape had handed him.

"Mother, " he said in a whisper.

He opened the bag and pulled out an elegant silver key, suddenly he felt the familiar sensation in his stomach of being transported by Portkey.

He landed on the floor of an opulent study. Standing, he looked around and noticed the walls were full of books and the hardwood floor was covered in spectacular oriental area rugs. The room was magnificently furnished in antique Louis XVI and Victorian furniture. On the west wall there was an elegant fireplace engraved with the Black family crest. On the east wall was a wooden desk with matching chair. Through the windows of the North wall he noticed opulent gardens and walkways that highlighted the beauty of the Scottish Highlands.

"Draco, darling, we have been expecting you, " said a sweet soft voice. Startled Draco turned towards the sound of the voice. Fixed above the desk he noticed a life-sized portrait of a man whose resemblance was very similar to Sirius Black and a lady whose resemblance was identical to his mother's except for her dark blonde colored hair.

"Druella, dear, please don't frighten the boy, " the man from the portrait said smiling down at Draco. "I believe it is time for introductions. I am Cygnus Black and this lovely lady is my wife, Druella. We are your maternal grandparents. Welcome to the Black ancestral home. "

"Our Cissy has passed on hasn't she? " Druella asked Draco with sadness in her voice.

"Now, now dear, we knew it was only a matter of time, " Cygnus said as he wrapped his one arm around his wife's shoulder and patted her gently.

"Yes, "Draco said uncertainly. "She was murdered tonight. "

"Oh dear! " Druella gasped. "Then the Prophecy is true. "

"Prophecy? " Draco inquired.

"Take a seat, son, your grandmother and I have a lot of explaining to do. "

"Would you like some tea first dear, " Druella said gently.

"Yes, thank you, " Draco said as he took a seat on the armchair closest to the desk. Immediately a tray of freshly baked scones, finger sandwiches, sweets and tea appeared on the table next to where Draco was seated.

"Draco, the Black family has been entrusted with a prophecy since the first Cygnus Black, my grandfather. It was during the birth of my father, Pollux Black, that the midwife attending to my grandmother, Violetta, prophesized the following: '_A dragon shall come from the dark and embrace the malice to help the phoenix. Only with the dragon's help and loss will bring balance and tranquility come to the wizarding world.' _

"My grandfather began to research the prophecy, taking notes on all his research and conclusions. My father joined in the search as did I, as soon as I came of age. The contents of this research are found within the walls of this study. It was upon your birth that my father was able to decipher the prophecyAs you know I had died the year before your birth. My father gathered your mother and grandmother in this very room and told them of his discovery. "

"Pollux revealed to your mother and I that he had deciphered the prophecy. For upon hearing Lucius Malfoy speak you name for the first time during your naming ceremony he realized the impact the prophecy had on the black family. Draco, your were to be named after your grandfather yet your father suspired everyone even your mother by naming you Draco which stands for dragon therefore insuring the prophecy Pollux's father had heard upon your grandfather's birth would be realized. "Durella said with a hint of pain in her voice as she lookeddown at Draco "From that day on your mother and I did everything in our power to protect you and ensure your survival. For we knew you would be instrumental in the defeat of Voldemort. Your mother allowed your father to fill your mind with arrogance, selfishness, hatred and malice knowing the consequences it would have to your personality. For you had to have knowledge of the dark and evil and only with this knowledge would you be able to help the phoenix restore peace and tranquility. "

"You see, Draco, " his grandfather continued, "you are to continue your alliance with Lord Voldemort and become powerful in the dark arts. Have him trust you, become indispensable to him. Only then will he be able to be defeated. "

Draco let out a breath he had not realized he had been holding. "You are telling me that I should become _friends _with the creature responsible for the death of my mother? That I should follow everything my unloving father told me, everything I have decided not to believe in after my mother's death? " Draco stated as he looked at the portrait of his grandparents.

"Yes, " his grandmother said softly.

"And this phoenix, who is it? " inquired Draco.

"Your mother, with the help of her close friend **Severus**Snape, discovered the phoenix to be Mr. Harry Potter, " replied Draco's grandfather.

"Bloody Hell! " Draco said as he stood up from his seat and started pacing in front of the portrait. "Potter! Well just my luck. "

"Do you know him, darling? "

"I do, I go to school with him. He and I are not exactly what one might call friends. We actually hate each other. "

"Oh my! " expressed Druella.

"Draco, " his grandfather interjected with importance, "we will deal with this Harry Potter when the time comes. For now you must work closely with your mother's friend Severus. He is aware of the prophecy and took an unbreakable vow to help you should you decided not to follow in your father's footsteps. Our research has uncovered the method in which the Dark Lord will be destroyed and peace restored. You need to study and determine the steps needed for this method to be executed. Use the key which transported you to this study to come and perform your research. Your grandmother and I are here to help answer any questions on the research performed so far. It is however, imperative that you continue to follow Lord Voldemort and demonstrate your loyalty. Do you understand? "

"Yes, grandfather, " Draco replied once he stopped pacing and faced his grandparents.

0

During the next year Draco immersed himself in completing his magical training and research at the Black Manor. He's loyalty to the Dark Lord was tested without relent. He was ordered to capture, torture and murder - and he did so, all the while knowing there was a greater cause. Slowly he was becoming indispensable to Voldemort, gaining his trust and feared by fellow Death Eaters, including his own Father.

He continued to live at Malfoy Manor, knowing it was the best way to keep an eye on his father. Early on Draco had come to the realization that in order to gain absolute and complete access to Voldemort his father needed to be removed from Voldemort's inner circle.

Draco was sitting in the Black manor study reading one of the many journals his grandfathers had documented their research in. He had made amazing progress in the research and had been able to put together concepts his grandfathers had been unable to understand.

'Not again,' Draco thought as the mark on his left arm started to sting. Setting the journal down he stood up and disapparated to the Dark Lord's side.

Draco bowed and said, "Master."

"Young Malfoy, I have a task that will prove your ultimate loyalty to me and earn you the position of my most trusted advisor. You are to kill Lucius Malfoy within the hour, " Voldemort said in his snake-like voice.

"Yes, Master, " Draco said and then disapparated and appeared in the entry hall of his childhood home.

Proceeding towards his father's study, he opened the door and found his father speaking to Voldemort. 'He's checking up on me,' he said to himself. 'Bastard.'

"Draco, what is the meaning of …" Lucius started to say as Draco entered the room.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" The words flowed easily from Draco lips as he pointed his wand towards his father's chest.

A flash of green light emitted from his wand and hit his father squarely on his chest. Lucius looked at Draco in disbelief as the green beam hit his chest and he fell backwards onto the study floor.

"Master, " Draco said coldly facing Voldemort. "Your will is done. "

"Malfoy, you have earned my trust and respect. "

Nodding in understanding Draco place a hand in his robes and clenched the key to be transported to the Black Manor.

Landing in the study, he sank to his knees. He removed all the blocks holding in his inner most thoughts, feelings, and emotions, and cried for the first time since his mother's murder.

"Draco? " Druella said cautiously.

Draco looked up into his grandmother's eyes, his own seeping in tears. "Grandmother, Lucius is dead. I have done as the Dark Lord asked and gained his unwavering trust. Can I not sink any lower than to kill my own father, bastard that he was, but he was still my father? I will lose my soul before this bloody prophecy is fulfilled. "

"No Draco, you will not lose your soul…" Druella stated trying to comfort her grandson.

"What soul will I be left with then? A soul which has never truly loved, a soul that has tortured and killed? All in the name of peace. "

"Draco, you cannot ignore your fate. " His grandfather said.

"I know that grandfather! I just want to be vulnerable for one fucking second. Shielding my mind against Voldemort takes all the energy I can muster. I killed my own father for Merlin's sake, not that I cared or loved him but he was still my father. "

"We understand, Draco. Yet your work is just beginning now that the Dark Lord trusts you. Contact with Mr. Potter needs to occur as soon as possible, as you have deciphered. Offer him your help and allegiance. "

Draco stood up and snorted, "You are so confidant he will accept me. "

"He and his friends will, I assure you. Now grab the seventh book from the seventh bookcase on the seventh self. It will instruct you on how to contact him. Quickly now we do not have much time. "

Draco sighed. "I do hope you know what you're doing, " he said to his grandparents as he headed towards the bookcase to retrieve the book.

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A large eagle owl tapped on the window of Ron's room at the Burrow. Harry awoke to its insistent taps. 'It is way too early for tapping,'he thought, opening his eyes and making his way to the window.

He opened the window and let the owl in. Sitting on the windowsill the owl extended his left leg which had a parchment tied to it.

Harry untied the parchment and read:

_Potter:_

_I believe I can be of significant assistance to you in your search for the remaining five Horcruxes. I became aware of the existence of Horcruxes containing Lord Voldermort's soul and a Prophecy, which intertwines with yours upon the death of my mother. As you are aware I was made Lord Voldermort's right hand after the untimely death of my father. This desired position has allowed me to obtain crucial information on the exact location of the remaining Horcruxes and perform additional research on the destruction of these items and Lord Voldemort himself. As I write this letter I am currently in possession of Slytherin's locket and Hufflepuff's goblet and know the location of the remaining two. The last piece of soul that has to be destroyed is Lord Voldemort himself, as you well know._

_This parchment will activate into a Portkey half an hour after Weasley, Granger and yourself have read it. It will transport you to my mother's ancestral home._

_I swear on my mother's body that this is not a trap._

_Malfoy_

Harry reread the parchment once more unable to believe that Malfoy had written and signed the letter in blood.

"Ron, get up," Harry said hurriedly as he took the sheets off Ron's body and threw a pillow at him.

"Bloody hell, Harry," Ron said in alarm. "What is SO important that I need to wake up now? It's three in the morning for Merlin's sake!"

"Here," Harry said as he handed Ron the parchment. "Read this, I have to wake Hermione." He quickly put on some pants and a shirt and rushed out the door. Running down the stairs he reached Ginny's room and knocked on the door. "Hermione, it's me, Harry. Hermione wake up." Harry went to knock on the door once more when it immediately opened.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned as her head peaked out of the half open door. "What is it? Is it your scar?"

"No, listen," Harry said rapidly. "Get dressed and come to Ron's room, I just got a parchment from Malfoy."

"Malfoy!" Hermione said in alarm. "I will be right up."

"Thanks," Harry said as Hermione shut the door. Taking the steps two at a time he reached Ron's bedroom door. Opening it he noticed Ron sitting on the bed holding the parchment.

"It's written in blood, Harry!" Ron said alarmed. "Blood! You know what that means."

"Yes, I know. Hermione is on her way."

The door to Ron's room swiftly opened and Hermione stepped in pulling her hair into a ponytail. "Where is it?" she asked.

Ron handed the parchment to Hermione. She took it and her eyes began scanning the writing very quickly. She pulled her wand out of her shirtsleeve and said, "_Nomen Cruor_". A red string came out of the wand's tip and elegantly wove itself identifying the blood's owner as Draco Malfoy.

"Wow, I never would have believed he would think of this charm. I'm impressed," Hermione said softly.

Looking up at her friends she firmly said, "You know we have to meet him."

"Yes," Harry said determinately. "I still don't trust him so we better go prepared."

"Harry, the charm Malfoy used is incredibly powerful. Only the intended recipients are able to read and understand the message. The charm binds the writer to the words he wrote, making it impossible for lies or deception to be written. It's written in his blood for goodness sake, he is telling the undisputed truth Harry," Hermione said handing the parchment back to Harry.

"I know Hermione, but why would he help us?"

"Only way to find out is to meet with him mate, and we better get ready to go we only have five minutes left," Ron interjected looking at the clock on the desk.

Harry folded the parchment and placed it in his robes. "Okay, let's go, but keep your wands out and ears open, just in case."

They all held the parchment and it immediately transported them the study in the Black Family Ancestral Home.

0

"Welcome, Potter and company. No need to have your wands pointed at me, you are in no danger," Draco Malfoy said as he stepped forward to meet his guests.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had appeared in the study of the Black Manor with their wands pointed at Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Harry said tentatively.

"Look Potter I know you all have questions, especially Granger here." Draco said nodding his head towards Hermione. "We do not have the time for childish antics. I know you hate me and I… well hate is not the correct word, dislike you. Yet in order to defeat Lord Voldemort we need to work together and trust each other."

Draco headed towards his desk and stepped behind it. He reached into one of the drawers and pulled out a sliver locket and an elegant goblet and set them on the desk. "Before you please find Slytherin's Locket and Hufflepuff's Goblet."

Harry, Ron and Hermione simply stared at Draco unbelieving that they had before them two of the five remaining Horcruxes. Hermione was the first to drop her wand and move towards the desk. "How did you find out about them and what they were?" she asked as she reached towards the goblet.

"Hermione, be careful!" Ron said alarmed, "you could get …"

"Oh honestly, Ronald, Malfoy touched them and he was perfectly fine. This is exquisite," Hermione said taking the goblet in her hands and looking at it closely. The goblet was gold with two finely wrought handles, yellow Amherst stones each engraved with a badger and surrounded by diamonds on each of its four sides.

Harry and Ron come closer to the desk. "So, Malfoy," Harry said as he reached for the locket, "where did you find them?" Harry inspected the heavy gold locket, turning it over in the palm of his hand to display the ornate serpentine 'S'.

Malfoy moved towards the sofa and armchairs in front of the fire. "I became aware of the existence of Horcruxes shortly after my mother's murder," Draco said taking the armchair closest to the fireplace and waved his hand indicating them to take a seat. Hermione placed the goblet back on the desk and took a seat on the sofa. Harry and Ron followed. "I, as the last living descendent of the Black family, have inherited this estate as well as some vital information concerning the destruction of the Dark Lord."

"You have got to be kidding me," Ron interjected standing up and pointing his wand once more towards Draco.

"RON!" Hermione said glaring at him.

"You cannot tell me you believe him?"

"Ron, mate, put your wand down and let him explain," Harry said motioning to Ron with his arm to take his seat.

"Draco, darling, maybe your grandfather can explain," Durella said gently.

Harry, Ron and Hermione looked towards the portrait of Durella and Cygnus.

"Hello," Hermione said tentatively.

"Hello, you are Hermione Granger, right?" Cygnus said with a pleasant smirk on his face.

"Yes," Hermione said hesitantly. "How did you know who I am?"

"Our dear grandson here has told us about your amazing intelligence and beauty. And I do say so myself, you are stunning," Durella said while she smiled knowingly towards Draco and causing Hermione to blush slightly.

"Grandmother!" Draco said alarmed, a slight blush also appearing on his checks.

"What?" Durella said amused. "I was just agreeing with you that she was beautiful."

"Durella dear," Cygnus said as he noticed Draco shift uncomfortably, "I think it is time we introduced ourselves."

"Oh yes, sorry, dear. My name is Durella Black and this is my husband Cygnus Black. We are Draco's maternal grandparents. We were in trusted with delivering certain knowledge concerning the destruction of Voldemort to Draco upon his mother's death." Hermione gasped and placed her hands over her mouth.

"During my father's birth a prophecy…." Cygnus continued toexplain the Prophecy to the three young people who were instrumental in ensuring his grandson's success with the realization and completion of the prophecy.

"Now that you have heard the reason for you being here, can you trust me?" Draco said to Harry as he stood and walked in front of him holding out his hand.

Harry glanced quickly towards Ron and Hermione, both of which gave a slight nod in agreement. Taking Draco's hand, Harry shook it and said, "Yes, we will trust you."

Draco let go of Harry's hand, sat down and leaned back in the armchair he had previously been sitting in passing his hands through his hair and letting out a sigh. "Thank you," he said slowly, sounding as if 100 kilos were lifted from his shoulders.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked tentatively. "Hermione," Draco said, "if we are all to work together, I would prefer us to use our given names."

"Draco?" Hermione said tentatively as she tested out saying his given name. "Where are the remaining Horcruxes?"

Draco stood up and walked towards two maps, one showing Little Hangleton the other Godric's Hollow, each sitting on their on easel. "My grandfather's research indicates that the reaming two Horcruxes are locate in Little Hangleton and Godric's Hollow. Rowena Ravenclaw possessed a quill with unbelievable power. This quill was said to be from a rare blue phoenix and was used by Ravenclaw to write the document, which created Hogwarts's and dictated the school's purpose. It disappeared in 1944 from Hogwarts. My great-grandfather's discovered that Voldemort had taken it while in his 6th year at Hogwarts and made it a Horcrux after he murdered his father and grandparents. I discovered recently that the quill was located in the basement of the Riddle House in Little Hangleton."

"Godric Gryffindor had a golden shield, which matched his sword. It was said that this shield when accompanied with the sword contained enough magic to shield Hogwarts's students and faculty from harm. When Slytherin left Hogwarts, after getting in a huge row with Gryffindor, he took the shield with him. Voldemort found the shield when he opened the Chamber of Secrets the first time. He took it to Godric's Hollow the night he attacked your parents, Harry. He made it a Horcrux with your father's death, prior to seeking out your mother." Draco paused and looked over at Harry, his eyes expressing sadness and understanding of the loss of his parents.

"We didn't find a shield when we went to Godric's Hollow after Dumbledore's funeral?" Ron interjected trying to discredit Draco.

"You would not have would you. You would only have found it if you knew exactly what to look for," Draco said a bit exasperated at Ron's attitude. "Look, Ron, I'm on your side here and need your help so lay off the childish behavior. If we are to accomplish the destruction of Voldemort we all need to act as adults."

Hearing these words, Ron's face turned as deep shade of red in embarrassment.

"Right," Harry interjected. "Where and when do we start?"

"We start here and now." Draco said as he walked over to a small box on one of the bookcases and pulled out three golden keys and handed one to each of them. "These are Portkeys to this study. They will only be visible to you. Keep them on you at all times. We will continue the research here as well as plan the attack. You can come and go as you please, I only ask that we meet at 7:00pm every day and debrief. If one of us is unable to meet just tap your wand to the key and message will be sent to all three"

Hermione looked up at Draco in inquiry. "Yes, Hermione. I took the idea from the coins you charmed during fifth year," Draco said softly as he handed her the key deliberately letting his hand rest on the palm of hers for a second longer than required and causing Hermione to blush slightly.

Picking up an old journal from one of the bookshelves Draco continued, "Harry and Ron, I will need your help in the destruction of the goblet and locket. Hermione you need to research a way to kill the bastard. I think my grandfather was close but he died before he could make sense of my great grandfather's notes," He said as he handed her the journal he had retrieved from the bookshelf.

"Have you figured out a way to destroy the Horcruxes?" Harry enquired.

"Yes and no," Draco replied.

"Well, which is it?" Ron asked

"Yes I have figured out how to destroy the locket and goblet. No I have no idea on how to destroy the other two," Draco conceded.

"Well then, the choice is obvious," Hermione said as she flipped through the journal Draco had previously handed her. "You all go destroy the Horcruxes; I'll stay here and research."

"Right then," Draco said amused. This way gentleman, we will need to destroy these things." Draco grabbed the locket and the goblet in his hand. "Outside. And by all means Hermione, make yourself at home," he added as he lead Harry and Ron out of the study and looked back at Hermione who was already sitting on an armchair, legs tucked in reading the journal.

"Bye boys,"Hermione said as she waved them off with her hand without taking her eyes off the journal.

"You will learn real fast, Draco, not to get between Hermione and a book," Harry said smiling as they headed out of the study.

0

Six months went by and tremendous progress had been made both in the destruction of the Horcruxes and the relationship of the four unlikely allies. Harry, Draco and Ron had managed to destroy the locket and goblet but not without lasting reminders of the destruction. Ron had a burn-like scar on the palm of his hand from the locket. Harry and Draco both sported a scar on their lips from the goblet. Hermione asked how they had acquired the scars, yet all of them remained silent not wanting to share the darkness of the items' destruction with her.

Harry, Ron and Hermione had continued to take residence at the Burrow. They found that 12 Grimmauld Place was too full of members from the Order and none of them were able to find any peace and quiet. They would go to the Black Manor together or by themselves depending on what particular research they were doing. Harry and Ron took it upon themselves to research the destruction of the two remaining Horcruxes. While Hermione and Draco concentrated on researching for a way to kill Voldemort once all the Horcruxes had been destroyed.

To say there had been no arguments and everything was peachy between the four of them would be a lie. Yet they all understood that they had a purpose and they needed to work together in order to accomplish it. So the disagreements that came up were just that, disagreements and all knew when to compromise. Draco, Harry and Ron behaved like siblings, not a day would go by where they would not be fighting, playing pranks on each other or having deep conversations about a variety of topics. The three of them worked well together and none would have it any other way. Draco often wondered what had made Harry and Ron have a change of heart towards him and vice versa. He guessed that destroying Horcruxes together might have played a huge part.

Draco and Hermione's relationship was a different matter all together. As of late the relationship between them was bordering on a little more than friendship. It had stated four months into doing research together. Draco had been sitting on one of the armchairs when Hermione had suddenly jumped up from her seat and ran towards him engulfing him in a huge hug.

"I found it!" she said cheerfully, disentangling herself from him.

"Found what?"

"How to ultimately destroy Voldemort!"

"Really?" he questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Really!" she replied as she picked up the book she had dropped in her excitement and walked towards him. Pulling her down onto his lap he read the passage where she was pointing.

"A love potion, it cannot be that simple?"

"But it is," she responded. Finally noticing where she was sitting a deep blush started to appear on her face and she jumped out of his lap.  
A small smile appeared on Draco's lips as he noticed her blush.

"Well then, we need Snape do we not? I'll contact him to get started," he said leaving her alone in the study.

"You know, dear, he fancies you," said a soft voice from above the desk.

"What?" Hermione said alarmed as she turned towards the portrait where the voice had come from. "He does not, we are just friends."

"My dear open your heart and you will see he is smitten with you," Druella said with a soft smile. "And you with him."

"You have got to be kidding me! As Ron would say, both of you have gone mental," Hermione replied authoritatively and left the study.

"You will find out soon enough, dear, soon enough," Druella said with a chuckle. "Oh to be 18 again!"

Since that day Hermione began unconsciously paying attention to the interactions between Draco and herself. They were so comfortable around each other. They talked about everything and anything for what seamed like hours. Sometimes she would even catch him give her a smile that would melt her heart. When leaving a room he would always lead her out with his hand at the small of her back. He also, she had noticed, stared at her when he thought she was not looking. He thought of the smallest things: bringing her tea when she had been researching in the study for hours and had missed dinner, covering her with a blanket when she had fallen asleep on the studies sofa- which she did often- and rubbing her shoulders when she was over stressed or tired. Harry and Ron had never thought to do small things like this. She knew they loved her, but Draco and her were different. She was beginning to develop feelings more than friendship and wondered if he felt the same.

0

The more time Draco spent with Hermione, the more in awe he was of her intelligence and beauty. That was what surprised him the most: that she became more beautiful the longer he was in her presence. She was physically beautiful, with her fit body, long chestnut hair and warm golden eyes. Yet Draco was most impressed with her inner beauty; this beauty that glowed in her. Hermione, Draco thought, had to be the kindest, honest, most caring, passionate witch he had ever encountered.

In the beginning she irritated the hell out of him. She would argue his every direction and decision, and she was not the least bit intimidated by him. She would tell him exactly what she thought regardless of his reaction. She would stand up to him and that in itself made him respect her from the beginning.

He began spending his free time with her, helping her read and research in his great-grandfather's and grandfather's journals. Sometime he would just stare at her as she intently read through a journal twirling her finger in one of her chestnut curls. Sometimes she would lift her eyes to meet his and send him a smile he fantasized was only for him.

0

Draco had been able to contact Snape and he had agreed to brew the complicated love potion. The ministry prohibited brewing a love potion some 100 years ago, so they had all agreed that the potion needed to be brewed at a discreet location. This location could not be the Black family Scottish manor, as it required constant vigilance when it was being brewed. Draco had arranged for Snape to brew the potion in an abandoned potion's shop in Knockturn Alley. The shop had been closed for years and had the majority of the ingredients and equipment required for brewing the potion. In addition an apartment was attached to the back of the shop where Snape could live during the brewing of the potion. Draco had placed some heavy protection and unplotable spells on the shop to ensure its safety and discretion.

Tonight both of them were sitting in the study reading through the list of ingredients and instructions that would be required to make the love potion Hermione had discovered a few months ago would destroy Lord Voldemort. Snape was to begin on the potion the next day and Hermione had agreed to assist him. Harry and Ron decided that they needed to release some stress and pent-up energy and were outside playing one-on-one Quidditch.

"Why do you do that?" Hermione questioned Draco as she caught him once more staring at her.

"Do what?" he asked with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Stare at me?"

"I was not staring, Hermione," he said as he stood up and moved towards the chair where she was sitting.

"Really?" Hermione said sarcastically as she followed his movements towards her.

"I was not staring, I was looking at you," Draco smirked as he sat down on the arm of the chair and gently placed a hand under her chin tilting it so she could look at him.

"Hermione?" he said softly, "may I kiss you"

"Yes," she whispered.

Draco lowered his lips towards her while looking directly in her golden eyes, reaching her lips he pressed his against them. They were the softest warmest lips he had ever kissed. He tentatively ran his tongue over her bottom lip, asking once again permission to deepen the kiss. Slowly she opened her lips allowing him entry into her mouth. She tasted of peppermint and honey; he of Earl Grey. This first kiss expressed their deep hidden feelings for each other. It was as if they both reached home, finding the missing part of their soul.

Draco reluctantly ended the kiss and pulled his face away from her resting his forehead against hers and caressing her check with his thumb.

"Hey," he whispered.

"Hey," Hermione replied. "I guess this changes things?"

"Only if you want them to change."

"I do," she replied, softly smiling.

"Brilliant, I do also," Draco said smiling and placing another chaste kiss on her lips.

"What will Harry and Ron say?" Hermione asked as they backed away from each other and held hands.

"We would say it's about bloody time," Ron said amused as he and Harry walked towards them with their brooms over their shoulders.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Watch out, Harry! " Draco yelled as he covered Ron's unconscious body with his. Harry jumped out of the way of the flaming peace of metal as it incinerated the place where he was previously standing.

"How is he? " he asked.

"Still alive, just unconscious, but we better get him out of here right away. I think his spell destroyed the shield and along with it the last Horcrux, " Draco said as he looked down at Ron's scarred face.

Harry moved over towards where they were both laying and took a hold of Draco's elbow while Draco held Ron around his waist. Placing his hand in his robes he took a hold of a key and they portkeyed into the Black Manor's study.

They immediately heard a gasp coming from a nearby chair. Hermione dropped the journal she had been reading and went towards the three of them. Harry was the first to stand, followed by Draco.

"Ron! " Hermione screamed as she went over towards Ron's unconscious body.

"Hermione, he is just unconscious. Draco and you help me put him on the couch, " Harry said as moved Hermione to her feet and gently, with Draco's help, lifted Ron onto the couch.

"What happened? " Hermione asked, almost in tears.

"We found the shield buried under the rubble of my parent's home. It had repelling protection spells on it, so basically everything we tried ended up coming back at us. Ron, the git that he is, decided that he would send a disarming charm towards the shield and at the moment the shield's protection spells started to send the charm back at Ron he yelled at Draco and me to cast the i '_Incendio' i _spell at it. Our spell hit at the same time that Ron's charm hit him, there was an explosion and a fiery pierce of shield fell on Ron's face," Harry said this as he began to examine Ron's face to determine the extent of the damage.

"Do you think you can help him? " Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione in addition to researching the journals had also been taking medical lessons from Durella who had been a well-respected healer in her day.

"I think so, but there will be some scarring left, it looks like the first and second layer of skin have been burned off," she said as she examined Ron's face more closely.

"I think it is best to leave him unconscious while I get his face healed. Harry can you go to Snape and get some potions for me. Here let me write down what I need. " Looking over the parchment Hermione lifted her head and spoke the potions out loud so Durella could hear. "Do you think this is everything I need? "

"Yes, dear, I think that is all. Harry please hurry with them, the longer it takes to heal him the more scars he will have, " Durella said in a concerned voice.

Harry looked up at Durella and nodded as he grabbed the parchment from Hermione's hand and headed towards the door.

"Hermione, I would start with the _Pulito Ferita _spell. It should numb the area and help in the cleaning of the wound, " Durella continued.

"Right, " Hermione said as she headed towards the couch where Ron was laying and began waving her wand and speaking healing spells.

Draco sat down on the air chair in front of the couch and just watched Hermione as she worked her magic. It had been six months since they had started their romantic relationship; six wonderful months. Draco had never thought that he would have been able to find someone who he loved so fully and wholeheartedly as he did Hermione. And what surprised him the most was that she loved him with as much fervor as he did her. They were so fully comfortable with each other and had no problems showing just how each other felt about the other in public or private.

Leaning his head back on the armchair, Draco closed his eyes and remembered the first time Hermione had told him she loved him.

"Draco," Hermione said looking up from the potions book she was reading.

"Yes, " Draco said with a smile all for her.

"I was wondering, since it is snowing outside and all...let's go outside and play in it. "

"In the snow? "

"Yes, silly, have you not ever played in the snow, built snowmen, sledded? "

"No, father always had thought those where childish things for me to do. He much preferred drilling me on dark spells and charms. " Draco had said casually.

Hermione frowned at Draco's words. "I will have to change that won't I?" she said with a devilish smile playing on her lips. Sitting up she walked towards him and grabbed his hand, pulling him up and towards the door.

"Hermione! " Draco said alarmed, "we really have to finish what we are working on. We really do not have time to go play. "

"Excuses, excuses. Come on, it will be fun and we can finish later. You have not lived until you have played in the snow. Now get your coat…better yet stay right here. "

She left Draco standing in the entryway of the Manor and came back with a couple quills and parchment.

"Hermione, " he said jokingly, "I do not think you need quills and parchment to play in the snow. "

"I know that silly, " she lifted her wand and transfigured the parchment into a warm black heavy coat and the quills into black leather gloves.

Handing them over to him she said, "Put these on. " She then headed to the hall closet and removed her coat and gloves. Looking back at him as she put on her winter gear she asked excitedly, "Ready? "

"Yes! " Draco replied taking her hand and leading them out onto the snowy garden.

"Hermione, that is not far, I have not even made a snowball yet! " Draco said as he dusted the remains of Hermione's snowball off his cloak.

"Well come on. " Hermione said amused. "Show me, Mr. Malfoy, what you are made of. "

"Oh I will show you, Ms. Granger! " Draco squatted down and grabbed a handful of snow and made a snowball. Standing up he held out his creation so Hermione could see it. Smirking he lifted his arm to throw the snowball at her, seeing this Hermione immediately turned around and began to run for Draco trying desperately to get away from the snowball he was launching at her.

The snowball hit her right in the middle of her back. She fell face first into the snow. Draco gasped and started running towards her.

"Hermione, Hermione!" Draco said with concern. "I am so sorry, love. " When he got to her, she turned on her back not before grabbing a handful of snow and covering Draco's face with it.

"There, got you! " she exclaimed, triumphantly standing up and jumping up and down with both her hands in the air.

Draco wiped the snow off his face, stood up and grabbed her by the waist pulling them down to the ground as he said, "Oh you are SO going to get it. " His hands reached inside her coat and began tickling.

Hermione was laughing and desperately trying to squirm out of his grasp. Draco began to move his hands under her sweater touching her skin very delicately and defiantly not intending to tickle her. Hermione stopped laughing and looked up at Draco, who was above her and looking deep into her eyes. A shiver ran through her spine when she noticed his gaze on her. She was so comfortable with him, felt cared for, loved. Her eyes blinked; love she thought again. Realization that she loved him, his mind, his personality his smile, his body…well him as a whole, shook her to the core.

"I love you, " she said almost in a whisper that she had not realized was coming out of her mouth.

Draco's hands stooped moving across her belly. "What? " he said as he stood up and extended his hand to help her stand also.

Taking his hands in hers Hermione repeated the three words with all the emotion she could muster, "I love you, Draco. "

"No one but my mother has ever said that to me," Draco said softly. "You really love me, Hermione, for me? Not my money or power but for the man who I am inside? "

"Yes, I love you, Draco, all of you, " Hermione said as she engulfed him in an embrace.

Letting go of the embrace, Draco moved his hand and placed it under her chin tilting her face. "Hermione, " he said, "thank you…thank you for taking the chance to love me for me. "

His lips touched hers and in that kiss Draco expressed just how much he loved Hermione, for just being Hermione.

0

A couple weeks after the destruction of the last Horcrux, Draco decided that he would say the infamous three little words to Hermione. He wanted to make it special and catch her off guard. He knew that she did not need him to tell her he loved her, because since the beginning of their relationship he had showed his love for her in actions rather than words. Yet Draco also knew that his Hermione was also a woman and that all women needed to hear those three little words from there significant other.

He had decided that they would have dinner by themselves that night in the Manor's dining room. Having always had their meals in the Manor's study, the dining room had not been used since the house was last lived in almost 100 years ago. Draco had arranged a meal to be sent over by the best restaurant in Paris and set the table himself with his ancestor's finest china and tableware. He had told Hermione that he was going to take her out to dinner and that they would meet in the study and apparate to the restaurant. Putting the final touches on the meal and table he headed to the study to wait for her.

She arrived as he entered the study door. She looked stunning. She wore a simple yet elegant dark green strapless dress which hung loosely just above her knees. Diamond stud earrings, diamond necklace, dark green heels and a silver hair clip pulling her hair out of her face completed the look.

"Is this okay? " she asked while turning in a circle in front of Draco so he could see her fully.

Moving towards her he wrapped his arms around her waist, pecked her on the lips and said, "You look absolutely gorgeous, love. "

Hermione blushed at his response to her question.

"Thank you, " she replied. "So where is this place we are going to have dinner at, I am starving. "

"Just this way, my lady, " Draco said as he took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm. He led her to the dining room and her eyes widened in surprise.

"I didn't know this was here, " she said slipping out of Draco's hold and moving towards the table, "this is lovely. " Taking notice of the table setting and the food she turned to him, "You did this all by yourself? "

"Yes and no magic if I may add. Well I take that back, I had the restaurant send the meal over by floo. "

"You did this for me? "

"Yes. "

"Why? "

He walked over to her and once again wrapped his arms around her waist and looked directly into her eyes, "Because I love you, Hermione Granger. " He then pressed his lips down on hers.

Suddenly he felt his dark mark burn. 'The bastard has to have the absolute worst timing,' he thought to himself as he abruptly ended the kiss.

"Draco, what's…"

"I am so sorry, love, he's calling for me. I have to go, " he said as he disapparated.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco apparated back to the study and found Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch. He moved towards her and knelt in front of her gently passing his elegant fingers through her golden locks. Tears began spilling uncontrollably from his eyes, dropping onto her cheeks.

Hermione stirred as she felt Draco's tears hit her face. Opening her eyes slowly, a concerned look overtook her eyes and face. "Draco, " she said slightly confused.

"I'm sorry to wake you, love. I couldn't help it. "

Sitting up Hermione placed her hands on either side of Draco's face, "Draco, what happened? Tell me what he said. "

"I…" Draco was unable to continue, his voice seemed to have gone and tears continued to flow from his grey eyes. He looked up at Hermione and embraced her in a deep emotional hug. "I love you so much. You know that, right? "

Hermione pulled away from the embrace and placed her hands on Draco's shoulders. "Draco, you are frightening me. Yes I know you love me; I would never doubt that. Tell me, love, tell me what he said. "

Taking a deep breath Draco leaned his forehead on Hermione's. "Hermione, he ordered me to kill you. " Hermione closed her eyes as tears started to spill from them. "Let me just hold you tonight, Hermione. Let's pretend like I'm not under the service of the bastard, that we are not fighting a war, that it is just you and I in this world. We will deal with his assignment tomorrow, all right. Let me just hold you," he said to her through tearful pleading eyes.

"Alright, " Hermione replied and stood up. Taking Draco's hand she led them out of the study towards the Manor's master suite.

0

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco and Snape sat in the study of the Black Manor the next morning discussing a way to end and save Hermione's life. They were too close to finishing the love potion, which would enable Voldemort to be destroyed. The assignment had taken Harry, Ron and even Snape by surprise. They had concluded that Voldemort wanted Hermione dead because she was indeed getting more powerful and also because Harry would be devastated by her loss. Voldemort had explained to Draco that with Hermione dead, Potter would be in no position to continue fighting him for at least a couple of years, which would allow Voldemort to rebuild and continue to straighten his forces.

"The only way we can both end and save Ms. Granger's life would be by using the Draught of Living Death, " Snape said matter-of-factly.

"It cannot be that simple, " Hermione responded as she stood up and started pacing while listening to Snape reply to her statement.

"But it can. We will need to double the amount of sopohorous we add to the potion. This will enable Ms. Granger's heart to stop for an hour at the most. We will need to brew the Draught of Living and administer it to Ms. Granger no later than an hour after the Draught of Living Death is administered in order for her to survive. "

"I still need to be able to bring Hermione to Voldemort, and kill her in front of him! " Draco said starting to get exasperated. In his wildest dreams he never imagined he would have to kill the most important person in his life.

"Draco, " Hermione said as she walked towards him. "A simple stunning spell will do. All I would have to do is drink the Draught of Living Death right before you take me to Voldemort. Doesn't it take almost ten minutes to activate, Professor? "

"You are correct as always, Ms. Granger, " Snape replied with somewhat of a smile gracing his lips.

"You can stun me in front of him, Draco. But we are going to have to come up with a way of having you cast the killing curse while willing it just to stun me. "

"Why not have us there under Harry's invisibility cloak, " Ron said "We could cast a protection spell on her as soon as you send the killing curse. I have been practicing with non-verbal spells and have become quite good if I do say so myself. "

"Wow, Ron! That's brilliant, " Hermione said as she looked towards Ron, smiling proudly at her best friend.

"You know, " Harry interjected, "I think this might be what we all have been waiting for."

"How so? " Draco asked

"Well, Voldemort will want to celebrate after you kill Hermione so it is the perfect opportunity for you to add the love potion to his drink and give it to him in celebration. Once he drinks the potion, I can cast the killing curse at him from under the invisibility cloak. He will be taken off guard. "

"Mr. Potter, I think that might just work. I am off. I will begin on the potions. Contact me when you need them; they will be ready. " Snape said and exited the study.

"Hermione, are you sure you are good with all this? " Harry asked worriedly towards his friend.

"Yes, I know that all three of you will be there. Just don't forget to wake me up before you celebrate the destruction of Voldemort, " she said as tears fell from her eyes.

"Love, we would not forget you. I promise, " Draco said as he embraced Hermione in his arms and held her as she cried. Harry and Ron exited the study silently and began to put the plan in motion.

0

"Hermione, it's time, " Draco said and he stepped into the study.

"Alright, " Hermione said as she closed the book she was reading and stood up.

Draco walked towards her and handed her a small vial containing a clear liquid.

"I love you, Draco, always remember that, no matter what happens today, " Hermione said as she uncorked the vial and moved it towards her lips and swallowed.

Harry and Ron had followed Draco into the study, invisibility cloak in hand.

"Where do you want us, Draco? " Ron asked.

"In front of her. I want to make sure she is protected. Let's get this over with. " Draco looked over towards Hermione and noticed that the potion was starting to affect Hermione. Grabbing her wrist gently behind her back to appear as if she was a prisoner, Draco leaned over and whispered, "Always and forever Hermione. " Placing a kiss on her neck he disapparated putting their plan into motion.

They appeared instantly in the ballroom of Malfoy manor. Voldemort had taken over the manor after Lucius' death as headquarters.

"Well, well, what do we have here! " he said as he stood from his throne-like chair and moved towards him. He stood in front of Hermione and traced a pale, long, disfigured finger across her cheek. "Ms. Granger, you have blossomed. To bad you are a Mudblood."

"Draco, wonderful job. You will be rewarded handsomely. "

"Thank you, master, " Draco said, his face void of any emotion, his hands gently stoking Hermione's wrists.

"Now, Miss Granger, tell me…will the famous Harry Potter miss you terribly? Will he continue to elude me when he finds out you're dead or will he come face me like a man to defend your honor. Though I think I may just have just a little fun with you before I let you answer that. " Voldemort's finger started tracing a line from Hermione's face down her neck and approaching her breasts. His disfigured face leaned in towards her. "Draco you may leave now, I would like to enjoy the mudblood before you kill her. Better yet you can have her after me and then kill her. "

"Master, why not kill her now? Don't contaminate yourself by using her for pleasure; she is like you said, a Mudblood after all! " Draco said calmly yet his insides were furious. He needed to get Hermione out as soon as possible. Their plan was not working.

"You see, Draco, " Voldemort said amused. "You thought you had figured me out. That you were my most trusted advisor. That is where you were wrong. A good friend of yours has betrayed you and right under your nose. I became aware that you had changed sides; that you were planning my demise. So I decided to take matter into my own hands. You betrayed me; therefore I will take what is most precious from you. The potion you gave Ms. Granger this evening after I summoned you was not the Draught of Living Death as you had suspected. It actually was a poison that slowly kills the person who ingests it. "

"Snape! " Draco said alarmed.

"Yes, and no. I became aware that Severus was not truly on my side shortly after you killed your father. I let Snape live in order to be certain that you both had betrayed me. When I was, I confronted Snape in my own special way. " A smile graced Voldemort's lips. "I found out everything; especially that you were in love with this thing, " he said, once again trailing Hermione's face with his hand making Hermione flinch. "I left him with enough life to supply McNair with hair for the Polyjuice potion. He confirmed that you indeed were in love with this. "

Suddenly Voldemort was hit with a silent spell that pushed him back to the opposite wall away from Hermione and Draco. Hermione's body fell back against Draco's and began to shake. Harry and Ron had decided enough was enough. They removed the invisibility cloak and ran towards Voldemort launching spells as they went. Ron's wand tip started emitting a thin red liquid and hit Voldermort's skin. Voldemort's decomposing skin started to burn, and then Draco heard Harry say, "_Adava Kadavra_".

Hermione began to convulse and Draco held her tightly. "Hermione, you can make it love, just hang on, we will get you out of here. Harry and Ron just killed him. Hermione, love, hang on, " he begged embracing her with his whole being as her body continued to convulse.

Ron and Harry ran over towards Draco. Hermione's body settled and Draco placed her head on his lap and began running his hands through her hair.

"Draco? " Hermione said raggedly.

"I'm here, love, I'm here. Harry and Ron are here to, " Draco replied as he looked down at her and made space for Harry on the floor, while Ron sent his patronus for help.

"Hermione, you did it. The love potion worked, we killed him. You are going to get better we will find an antidote, " Harry said between tears.

"No antidote, Snape…"she struggled to take a breath, "dead. "

"Yes, " Draco said. "Don't speak, love, Ron sent for help. They will be here soon. "

"Draco, " She said softly looking up at him and smiled. Closing her eyes she took her last breath.

Fin


End file.
